


Revenge

by PikaTurtle



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Otome, cheritz - Fandom
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, 707 | Luciel Choi's Route, F/M, POV 707 | Luciel Choi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaTurtle/pseuds/PikaTurtle
Summary: He abandoned me.He betrayed me.He left me to die.And now I will get my revenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS CONTAINS ELEMENTS OF SEXUAL ASSAULT AND GRAPHICS VIOLENCE. IF YOURE TRIGGERED BY ANY OF THUS PLEASE STAY SAFE AND AWAY FROM THIS.
> 
> I took a break from my main fic at the moment (dragon blood-for dragon age lovers) to write this, hope you enjoy!

She was so beautiful, especially with her wet hair dripping over her back, and that smile she made to the camera when she waved to him every time she passed near the camera. He felt wrong every time he imagined himself from another view- watching her in the apartment, barely able to focus on anything else. At first he thought he'll go insane, being able only to watch the front door, feeling tied up by v's orders. So he started calling her, and hearing her voice made him calmer each time. _oh, her voice..._ to add up to that, she was always so understanding, so...soft. she even gave him permission to look in the cameras inside the apartment itself. "Anything that will help you be happier" she said.  _you...you will make me happier..._ but he was a coward. He won't ever say that to her face. He convinced her that it's for her own good, that he's a dangerous man, and when that didn't work, he just pushed himself away. But she couldn't simply hate him and leave him and his mind alone, oh no, she was way to good for that. Instead she respected his wishes and continued worrying and caring for him as a friend, and not once asking him to be more. But he wished more. He ached for more. Every time he saw her, every time she smiled, every time her skirt rolled a little bit too high when she sat on the floor in front of the TV..he kept thinking about how would she smell like,feel like, taste like... he  **needed** her. In all the possible ways.

* * *

_maybe something happened? No don't be ridiculous ,it is only 8am, she's just sleeping ,that's why she doesn't take her calls._

_Is she even breathing? Those damn cameras. I'll need to install HD ones next time._

_What's going on...it's getting late...12pm and she haven't woken up...she's probably exhausted.._

_19 unanswered calls, she normally wakes up just by the sound of one text message._

_I don't like this. Something's up.I should tell V._

 

and just as he picked up his phone to call, the image on the monitors changed. The apartment was trashed. The window was broken, the glass was scattered everywhere on the floor. The carpet was disordered and the sofa was upside down, and a chair was broken. A fight had occurred there.  _but how? A second ago everything was.._

_Fake.it was fake. A loop image played to him over and over for who knows how long. Someone hacked his computer..._

 

the monitor flashed again and the images of his broken promises diminished ,and instead a man with white hair and pink ends appeared in front of him. He was wearing a choker and weird symbols were tattooed on his arm. But what captured Luciel were his eyes.  _those eyes..._

The man spoke in a loathing voice that sickened every part of Luciel, and with such hate that it made him worry and his world flipped with just two words.

"Hello brother."

* * *

Everything was blurry as she opened her eyes. 

Where is she? What happened? What...

And after a few moments she remembered. The shattering glass, the man grabbing her by force, she tried to fight him and managed to put up a fight until he injected her a substance that made her weak and weaker, slowly losing grip in reality . She cried for him, for seven. She even cried his name, Luciel, with the last breathes she managed to pull in. She only heard the man laugh insanely and saying "he can't help you now" before everything turned dark.

And now she was...where?

Her analytical brain tried to fight the drug slowing it's performance.

She was tied, that was sure. She was still in her skirt and a t shirt she was wearing. The room was dark but the computer screen lighting it up fairly with a blue light. She would have reached to it unless her kidnapper wouldn't be typing on it, hacking .

She though of the possibilities: she was tied and she should be quiet in her actions or she'll get caught. She doesn't know where she is or if the door is locked, or where she should go. Her best shot was trying to strangle the man with the leather strap that bonds her arms together. But as she shifted her weight the mattress underneath her squeaked and destroyed her plan.

The man turned around and the first thing she saw were his mint green eyes, and then the very familiar shape of his jaw...

He smiled manically and stood up. He approached her and she instinctively wiggled backwards. He shifted his head to the side "oh you don't want to play?" And pulled her by the rope that was tied to her ankle. He moved until his forehead was touching hers briefly "we'll that's a shame".

He stood up and turned on the lights and then throughfully looked her up and down. He was thinking to himself and then went back to his chair ,saying barely audibly "my brother at least has a good taste". He sat down and looked at your puzzled expression , perhaps from his saying, perhaps the drug that was still in your blood, numbing your senses. 

"He hasn't told you, did he?" He laughed melancholy. "I'm Luciel twin ". He said the name with loathing again. "Luciel...he made himself a name just to forget me . " he then raised his look from the floor to her "he was Seayoung. And I am Searan. And he is going to pay for everything he did."

* * *

_how's that even possible_

_How does he know how to hack_

_How did he hacked my computer?_

_His brother has hacked his computer . His brother broke into the apartment. And now his own brother is holding the woman he loves._

_This can't be happening._

he immediately grabbed his phone and called her number . He was lucky enough and Search answered. "Oh!look who calls! Princess you want to say hello?"

He heard her weeping as he saw in the monitors that Searan pulled her by her hair and held her onto him. She looked weak,like he drugged her to make her resist less. That sickened him,seeing and hearing her like this. All because of him, and it was only the beginning.

"You stay here while I'll explain your lovey-dovey how its gonna be." Searan said and tied the strap on her knuckles to a hook on the ceiling . She was dangling off it, fighting to somehow find a strength only to stand on her own. Searan circled her and was now behind her pressing her back to his chest. Luciel hated it. He hated everything in it. He hated that V lied about Searan ,he hated what Searan has become, he hated that he wasn't careful enough protecting her, and he hated so much that Searan was touching her right now. 

"Now listen,big brother. I'll make it short so we could get to the fun part "he said and nibbled on her neck, looking straight into the camera. 

"I am going to play with her. And you will have to watch. And if you won't watch..." he said and took out a knife and pressed it to her lips "she won't live to see tomorrow"

Luciel heart sank. He couldn't possibly imagine something like this happening . He darted for his computer but he got denied access and the images on the screen started moving. 

* * *

Searan hanged the phone and threw it aside .now he was all focused on her. He went behind her again, reminding her that she is nothing but a prop in his horror movie. He continued nibbling on her neck, and then became rougher and bit on it. She tried to wiggle away but she was tied and he placed his hand on her waist to stop her. He moved up and licked the lobe of her ear. "She's quite fun. I might even keep her here as my toy" he said and gripped her breast with his free arm. The other one was holding the knife but it gradually went down as he progressed with his biting. She figured out that if she will let him have his way, he would drop it completely .

"I bet you want to be me right now, don't you Seayoung? Did you ever touch her like this?" He said and squeezed her breast until she yelped and he giggled darkly. 

He moved his hand down and traced her folds with his hand. "Or like this..." he was now almost whispering it to her ear only.

"Searan stop it, she did nothing wrong, leave her alone I beg you" a voice was heared from her phone. He couldn't reach the computers or leave so he went for the phone. Smart. 

"You're right" he answered and in one motion he used his knife to cut the fabric of her shirt and bra, exposing her breast to the cool air, earning a yelp from her and a tear forming in her eyes.  "She did nothing wrong. But neither did I. And you still hurt me, and now,you're going to hurt her."

He pinched her nipples and she kicked him with all the strength she had in her,which was not much at the moment. "Uh-uh, we don't want those pretty things to be all cut up don't we?" He said and traced the knife over her breast. She became silent and he smiled and moved to sucking and biting at them, and she silently shed a few tears .

"It's all my fault.." Luciel said through th phone, sounding heartbroken. Having to watch his love being violated by his brother, only to revenge him..anyone would have .

She tried to answer him but the strap in her mouth stopped her. 

When Searan got bored of her breasts he'd cut the skirt and underwear off her, leaving her completely naked, and sobbing . She didn't want him to see her like that, she didn't want him to watch as she's being claimed by someone else, she only wished he would have killed her and won't do..this.

He raised his knife again to her throat, pushed her naked back onto his chest, and his other hand tracing her entrance. When he suddenly pushed two fingers inside of her she cried tears. He said to the camera "smile princess, your lovey-dovey is watching you" 

"I'm so sorry..." Luciel was crying now too. She mumbled something through the fabric and Searan finally cut the cloth in her mouth and allowed her to speak. 

"Seven..it's ok.." she faked a smile for him "it's not your fault, don't blame yourself, you did everything you could" 

Searan got pissed on her trying to make things better and he pushed two fingers in her again roughly. She bit her lip and with shaky voice ,tears in her eyes and fake smile she continued. "Seven...Luciel..my love.. it's OK, I promise"

Seven didn't answer but she heard his cries on the phone . 

"You don't play fair ,princess. I let you speak so you could scream my name. Not comfort him. So I guess I will need to make you scream now" Searan said and started unbuckling his belt.

She knew what was next and fear filled her "no...no...please..." she pleaded. 

"Too late" he coldly said and got her off the hook on the ceiling and threw her on the bed, her butt held upwards and her head being pushed to the pillow. She cried aloud now, begging him to stop.

"Searan! Take me" Luciels panicked voice filled the room

This made Searan stop and turn "what?"

"Don't hurt her more, please. You want me. You got me. Tell me where to go just leave her alone, you could torture me and kill me just let her go...I'm begging..."

He thought of it for a second and finally turned and left her on the mattress. 

"Alright. Only because I like the way you begged. Just like I did. Begged you to come back.."

"Searan..."

"No.don't."

"Ok"

"I will send you a GPS location .come alone or she'll die."

* * *

He logged out of his computer for the last time and left the house. He left a note for her, if she'll ever want to think of him again after what she went through because of him. Everything was hers now, all that he had,all that he is, it is hers. He wished he had told her that he loved her, he wished that everything was different, but such thoughts never fulfil.

* * *

She was tied again, now laying in the backseat of Searan car, in nothing but a hoodie that he put on her before they left. It made her think of Luciel, wishing she was now with him...wishing that she could have changed everything. 

She had to think. Quickly. Before Luciel will deem himself to death for nothing. She looked around her, but noting seemed to be around but wraps of candy everywhere .

They've hit a bump on the road and she jumped in her place. She saw something shiny under Searan seat.

* * *

 

"I'm here, let her go"

"Leave everything in the car. Keys, hoodie, phone, glasses.everything. you won't need it.princess didn't need it,did you princess?" He said and nuzzled her hair. She seemed better now, the drugs have worn off completely. At least she will be able to drive home alone..

"Stop. You said you'd stop. I'm here, take me and let's be done with it" he said and left everything in the car as asked.

"Bye princess, maybe we'll meet again" Searan pushed her away and she stumbled onto Luciel.

"I'm sorry.. you had to go through all of this because of me. I'm sorry I wasn't enough, I hope one day you could forgive me.." he said and untied her wrists.

"No." She took them both by surprise ."why would I forgive you? You left me like this and just watched. You always pushed me away,and look how badly you've hurt Searan!!" She yelled at him. Then she turned to Searan "can I go back with you? I really want to see him pay for everything..and finish what we started..." she suggestively said.

Searan laughed and spread his arms "this is better than I expected. Come here princess!"

She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.and stuck the needle in his throat . And he passed out in a moment.

Seven was taken aback,looking at her tying his brothers wrists and legs. 

"Luciel! I didn't mean any of it I just needed to distract him I'm sorry.." she came and hugged him.

"I..I love you. I always loved you. I never could say this earlier because I was afraid you'll get hurt, but you got hurt anyways. And if something ever happens to me I want you to know that I'm yours, I love you...I can't-"

"-Luciel" she stopped him with a kiss. "I know, I've told you, it's OK. Everything is fine now, see?"

"I'll take care of you from now on, you can come live with me and I'll protect you and..." he stopped his rambling and this time he kissed her.

"And please, call me Seayoung"

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading :)  
> If you enjoyed feel free to leave a kudos, and comment what's on your mind.  
> I post other fanfiction as well so if you liked it come and subscribe <3
> 
> I do not own any of the characters, they are all based on cheritz mystic messenger game .


End file.
